Problem: What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $7, 21, 63,$
Explanation: Each term is ${3}$ times the term before it. ${\times 3\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times 3\,\curvearrowright}$ $7,$ $21,$ $63$ The next term is $63\cdot{3}=189$.